


Elsa and Anna- The Series

by Onononon



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onononon/pseuds/Onononon
Summary: More practice screen writing. I attempted more of a script like approach this time. This would be my idea of episodes of a TV show on the Disney channel. I mean they did it with Tangled. Why not Frozen? But to call it Elsa and Anna. My goal is to give a little piece of what life would have been like for the characters between Frozen and Frozen 2. Like what happened in between. Elsa is trying to learn the ropes on how to be Queen of the kingdom, and Anna is just Anna now off to enjoy adventures with her new friends and get into trouble that just so happens Elsa always has to fix.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	1. Episode 1- Messy Beginnings

The great thaw as everyone will come to call it has just passed and after the great celebration of the reopening of the gates where we see the princess, the queen and the rest of the crew ice skating or at least some attempting to is where we will begin our first adventure.

Elsa: Alright everybody! If I can have your attention please!

The queen announces to the kingdom.

Elsa: I would first like to thank you for joining in the this grand celebration of our opening up the gates! Now for good! And would like to wish everyone a good night! I look forward to what our kingdom has in store during my rule! And I promise to rule to the best of my ability! Good night everyone!

The queen then allows her heart to feel all of the love she has for Anna and all of the love that Anna feels for her and with the flick of her wrist all of the ice has vanished.

Anna: Oopps

The princess falls to the now no longer icy ground as the ice at the bottom of her skates disappeared with the rest of the ice developed from her sisters magic causing her to lose her balance.

Elsa: Oh Anna, I'm sorry I forgot about your skates!

The queen came running to her little sisters side.

Anna: It's fine.

The princess waves a hand at Elsa and stands back up.

Anna: I would have found another way to fall down anyways.

The queen laughed.

Elsa: I see you haven't changed a bit.

Anna: What do you mean?

Elsa: Clumsy.

The princess laughs then sighs.

Anna: I guess you're right.

A small snowman walks up to the two girls.

Olaf: You okay Anna? I just saw you fall.

Elsa: She's just clumsy.

Then a rugged mountain man and a shaggy reindeer come up as well.

Kristoff: Well that's nothing new. 

The princess begins smiling excited that she gets to formally introduce Kristoff and Sven to her big sister finally.

Anna: Elsa I would like you to meet Kristoff and Sven. Of course you already know that.

The mountain man bows.

Kristoff: At your service your majesty. It is a pleasure to meet you.

Rubbing the back of his neck the mountain man quietly hopes that was formal enough for the queen. It was different with Anna when talking to her it didn't feel like he was talking to royalty, but the queen and add to that Anna's older sister was very intimidating.

Elsa: Please just call me Elsa. 

Kristoff: Okay. Elsa. Thank you again for the new slay and the new title I didn't know that was a thing.

Elsa: To be honest I didn't either until I did some digging before the celebration. I should be thanking you. For keeping my little sister safe on your little quest you all had and helping her make it back to the kingdom in one piece. I'm sure that wasn't all very easy.

The queen laughed some more.

Anna: Ha ha ha, yeah I know. "Anna's clumsy" we know.

Anna uses air quotes pretending to be her sister.

Olaf: Oh I love happy endings! So what do we do now?

Anna: What do you mean?

Olaf: Well I don't know where I'm going to live I guess.

Elsa: You are more than welcome to live with us in the castle Olaf. There are plenty of empty rooms.

Anna: Oh my gosh this is going to be great.

Olaf: Yeah girls night every night!

Anna laughed with the snowman, and Elsa chuckled to herself quietly.

Kristoff: Well I guess Sven and I should be getting back.

Anna: Where do you live by the way? We should go for a ride in your new slay sometime.

The mountain man smiled at the small girl.

Kristoff: I live in the stables out in town. Come by anytime you like. You're always welcome.

Anna gave a stupid looking smile.

Elsa decided to break up the lovey dovey stair between the two love birds.

Elsa: Good night Kristoff. Good night Sven. 

Elsa patted the reindeer on his nose. Then grabbed her sisters hand leading her into the castle with the tiny snowman following behind.

Olaf: This is going to be amazing! I've never lived anywhere before! 

Anna was practically jumping up and down in excitement. 

Anna: This is going to be so much fun!

Elsa: Alright you two come on it's bedtime.

Anna: Aww come on Elsa! 

Elsa: It's late Anna. Come on.

The queen led the snowman to his room where he was now laying on his bed playing with as he called it "his own personal flurry". Then still holding her little sisters hand led Anna to her room to then say good night and head back to hers. Sleep seemed like a really good idea after everything that had happened. It was hard to remember the last time that anyone had slept since the coronation. 

Anna: Um... Elsa.

Elsa: Yes, Anna.

Anna: Can you stay with me tonight? Like we used to. I've really missed you.

How could the queen say no to her.

Elsa: Of course. You go change and I'll be right back okay.

Anna: Where are you going?

Elsa: I got to change too. Actually...

The queen looked at Anna's face and saw dirt probably from her adventure. Quite the adventure for everyone. Then wiped at it with her thumb.

Elsa: I think somebody needs a bath. 

Anna: Really? Who?

Elsa: Anna, you're dirty. Go take a bath and then I'll come back in a minute. Once you get out we'll head to bed.

Anna: I'll be fine, I'm just going to go change.

Elsa: Anna, go take a bath. I won't ask you a second time.

Anna: You aren't Mother.

The princess snapped.

Elsa: Just go take a bath, I'll be right back.

The queen snapped back and left to go change. Once she came back in her night gown she saw Anna laying on her bed in her night gown as well but there was still dirt on her face.

Elsa: Anna, did you take a bath.

Anna: Of course I did! See all clean!

Anna waved an arm demonstrating her whole body while laying on the bed.

Elsa: Anna, I'm going to count to three and if you aren't in that bathtub I will not stay with you tonight.

That did it Anna then quickly hopped up out of the bed and ran to her private bathroom stripping on the way. Elsa could hear the water running in the bathtub. Then quietly chuckled to herself.

Elsa: It's good to have her back, but what am I ever going to do with her. 


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is now adapting to her new life with the gates open and this time her and Olaf go on an adventure.

The two girls and the tiny snowman are now sister at the small dinner table reserved for the royal family in the smaller of the two dinning rooms. There was a much larger table and dinning room elsewhere in the castle for when there were guest, but with just the three of them there was no point in using it.

Elsa: Good morning, Anna.

The queen smiled at the princess. Then grabbed a plate adding some fresh fruit, eggs, and bacon from the platers sitting at the table provided to them.

Anna: Good morning Elsa.

Olaf: Good morning girls.

Anna and Elsa: Good morning Olaf.

Everyone was really happy. This was the first happy morning of many for their small little family to all be siting together eating.

Elsa: So what's your plans for today?

Anna: Not so sure yet?

The princess was poking at her eggs.

Olaf grabbed a plate as well and loaded it up with food which was funny because his arm fell off attempting to hold his plate.

Olaf: Darn it.

Anna got up and helped him clean it up, and Elsa quickly got up once she realized what had happened.

Olaf: Sorry guys I guess I'll just stick *grabs his arm with his other arm* to not having so much on my plate.

Both girls started laughing.

Once everyone was seated again, and Olaf was eating grapes and they were falling out of the back of his head Anna piped up.

Anna: What about you? 

Elsa: Guess its time to get started being Queen. There is a lot of work to be done today.

Anna: So playing with us today is out of the question?

Elsa: I'll always make time for you, I will when I get done for the day. 

Olaf smiled largely.

Olaf: Man excuse me those grapes just went right through me.

The tiny snowman looked behind him to see that there was a bunch of grapes on the floor not even chewed up just rolling under his chair. He hopped down on to have a servant beat him to it.

Gerda: I have it dear.

Gerda was a servant that the royal family had had for a long time. She was holding a broom and began to sweep up the grapes.

The girls parted ways, and Anna caught up with Olaf. 

Anna: I have the best idea for what we should do today!   
  
The princess was practically jumping up and down and the snowman did not miss a beat with her either.

Olaf: Tell me, tell me, tell me! 

Anna: Lets go check out the village! I want to see everything!

Grabbing Olaf’s arms she dragged the snowman from store to store and they met lots of people from the kingdom. Both were having a blast checking out all of the little stores and playing with some of the kids out in the streets. Then as the sun was about to go down Anna came across the candy store.   
  


Anna: Last stop. Let’s get some candy! Ooh looks get some chocolate! I’ll bring some back for Elsa as a surprise!

They walked in the store and Anna got the biggest bag of chocolate they had. Anna was extremely excited with her bag of treats. She never got to eat as much chocolate as she wanted. So then they headed back to the castle as it was just becoming dark. 

After dinner Anna retired up to her room excited about her big bag of treats and opened it eagerly. She grabbed piece of chocolate candy after piece of chocolate candy out of the bag unwrapping them each individually until her bed was completely covered in candy wrappers. Without realizing it eventually the bag was empty. And even worse Anna was disgustingly full.   
  


The princess decided to lay on her back with her extended stomach and was hoping to sleep off her belly ache. When came a knock on the door. Quickly Anna tried to grab the bag and all the candy wrappers to hide them but it was too late.   
  


Elsa: What are you doing?

The queen laughed knowing her sister was up to something.

Anna: I don’t know what you’re talking about.   
  
The queen walked over to her baby sister’s bed and sat down. She licked her thumb and leaned over to wipe some of the chocolate TVs was on Anna’s face.   
  


Elsa: I see someone got some candy today.

Anna: Yeah! Olaf and I went everywhere including the candy store.   
  


Elsa: I’ll have to join you sometime. Why were you hiding your candy?

Anna: I wasn’t hiding my candy.

Not entirely a lie. Then the princess felt a stomach pain and closed her eyes. Sitting up was not a good idea she wanted to lay down.

Elsa: Well want to go build a snowman with Olaf I feel like that’s be pretty funny.

Anna: Actually I think I’ll take a rain check you can go play with Olaf though I’m just going to hang out here.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her little sister knowing something was going on. She knew her sister wasn’t always the best at thinking so she found the bad that had the candy in it full of empty wrappers under her bed.

Elsa: Anna, did you eat all of this chocolate?

Anna: Of course not I bought the big bag so that we could share actually. I have Olaf as my witness to that.

Elsa laughed at Anna who was a terrible liar.

Elsa: Looks like I was too late then to get my share.   
  


Elsa poked at the princesses extended stomach laughing.   
  


Anna closed her eyes trying to not think about how much it hurt.

Elsa: You’ve got a tummy ache don’t you.   
  


Anna couldn’t hold on much longer.

Anna: Yeah...

The princess then decided to just lay on her back.   
  


Anna: Am I in trouble?

Elsa: No, I never mentioned anything about this but we’ll start a new rule now. Not that you need it. I’m sure you learned your lesson.   
  


Anna: Yeah... I did. My belly hurts a lot I don’t really wanna play today. Can we just cuddle I’m tired.

Elsa cupped her little sisters check then kissed her forehead.   
  


Elsa: Of course. Maybe I can help you out some.

Anna snuggled into Elsa’s side as the queen laid down next to her. Elsa laid on her side and began rubbing her little sisters belly hoping the pain would go away soon for her. Once Anna was asleep Elsa kept rubbing her belly but she kissed her forehead and sighed.

Elsa: Oh Anna I love you, but what am I ever going to do with you. 

  



End file.
